HEAD TRAUMA
by Aunt B
Summary: First fan fic. If you must flame then flame on. Paige saves more than just the day. Prue comes home to help. Pipers' life is changed forever. Phoebe thinks it's all her fault and where did the angel boy go to! Please R&R.


HEAD TRAUMA  
  
In the kitchen Piper is fixing breakfast. She moves throughout the kitchen as if she were dancing. Paige came into the room and sat down watching Piper. She watched for several minutes until she noticed how tired Piper looked.  
  
Paige: Good morning Piper.  
  
Piper: Good morning to you. Have you seen Phoebe?  
  
Paige: Yes. She is in the shower why?  
  
Piper: I think it's time to tell her what's going on.  
  
Tears start to surface in her eyes. Piper started to let the tears go. After all the present company she was in already knew the secret. Paige spent almost all night talking to Piper. Paige looked at her older sister. Seeing the pain she was in Paige walked over to Piper and gave her a hug. Piper fell into Paige's arms and tried to calm down.  
  
Paige: Bad morning sis?  
  
Piper: It started out good and went to hell after that. No matter how hard I try I just can't think of an easy way to tell Phoebe.  
  
Paige: Do you want me to stay? Maybe it will help you to tell her?  
  
Piper finally started to calm down. Thinking that it was a good idea. Then Paige could explain the things she couldn't. the more she thought about it the better the idea sounded. Paige went and sat back down.  
  
  
  
Piper: Will you please stay? I think that will help a lot. I'm going to need help explaining some things....  
  
Piper's body hit the floor and started to shake.  
  
Upstairs Phoebe is in the shower. She reaches over and grabbed Pipers shampoo instantly receiving a premonition. Phoebe sees Piper in the kitchen with Paige talking. Suddenly Pipers body hits the floor and starts shaking. Phoebe comes out of the premonition and quickly dries off. She dresses in record time and heads for the stairs.  
  
In the kitchen Paige ran to Piper but was to late in catching her. Paige starts talking to Piper even though Piper looked out of it. Piper was looking straight ahead but it was very obvious that she wasn't looking at anything. Her right arm and leg were jerking back and forth. She was gasping for air but still breathing. Paige rolled Piper on her left side and she started breathing better.  
  
Paige: It's ok Piper just breathe. It's ok sweetie.  
  
Piper quit shaking and let out a big sigh. Her eyes still looked a little weird. She then closed her eyes and went to sleep. Paige gently picked Piper up off the floor and carried her to the living room. Setting her down on the couch Paige sat next to her and started talking to her again.  
  
Paige: Hey sweetie, can you wake up for me? Come on Piper wake up.  
  
After some coaxing Piper opened her eyes very slowly. Paige then started to rub and pat her on the shoulder.  
  
Paige: Piper can you hear me? Give me thumbs up or talk to me.  
  
Piper turned her head, looked right at Paige and tried to talk, but all that came out were mumbles. She then held up her thumb and tried to smile.  
  
Paige: Are you ok now?  
  
Piper tried to talk again. This time words slowly formed and came out a little slurred. Piper: Yes.  
  
Just then Piper and Paige hear Phoebe running down the stairs yelling Pipers name.  
  
Phoebe: Piper! Piper! Are you ok! I had a premonition and.  
  
She sees Piper and Paige on the couch. Piper looks tired and run down.  
  
Piper: How much did you see?  
  
Phoebe: From the time you and Paige where talking until you hit the floor in the kitchen.  
  
Piper only remembered bits and pieces of that conversation. She then looked over at Paige and Paige grabbed her hand squeezing it to show her support.  
  
Paige: Go ahead Piper I'm right here.  
  
Piper takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. Thinking 'how should I start this'. She then gets up and gives Phoebe a hug. Then sat back down next to Paige.  
  
Piper: Ok. Phoebe there is no easy way to say this so I'll just say it and we can go from there. (Pause) I have seizure disorder. I had a seizure right before you came down stairs and that's why Paige had to carry me to the couch. The only reason Paige already knows is because she was home when I got back from the hospital yesterday. I walked in the door and had one and she just happened to be there when I did. And it was a good thing she was.  
  
Phoebe couldn't believe what her sister just told her. She sat there looking at Piper not knowing what to say. Finally she got up and started pacing the room. Then she sat next to Piper and gave her a hug. Piper and Phoebe sat there holding each other crying.  
  
Paige: Well that wasn't as bad as you thought it was going to be now was it Piper.  
  
Piper broke from the hug just long enough to include Paige. She then got up and started staring at the wall. She tried to move but couldn't. Paige saw this and thought 'well no time like the present to teach Phoebe'.  
  
Paige: Phoebe here we go are you ready?  
  
As soon as Paige finished talking she grabbed Piper's arm and helped her sit back down. Not long after Piper sat down she started shaking and gasping for breath. Phoebe didn't know what to do and looked at Paige.  
  
Phoebe: What do we do Paige!  
  
Paige: First you need to calm down. It won't help Piper to loose control. Just watch me for now ok. (looking at Piper) Piper you need to breathe sweetie. (rolls Piper to her side) It's ok Piper your fine. Just breathe.  
  
Seeing this Phoebe joined in.  
  
Phoebe: Piper breathe baby girl. Your ok. It's all right.  
  
Piper stopped shaking and slowly started to wake up. Paige moved Piper to her back. Phoebe just sat there waiting for Piper to say something.  
  
Paige: Piper can you hear me? Wake up sweetie.  
  
Phoebe: Piper come on baby girl you need to open your eyes sweetie.  
  
Piper opens her eyes and looks at Phoebe. Phoebe starts rubbing her back. Paige looks at the two of them and tries to think of a way to get Piper to take a nap. Suddenly the idea hit her.  
  
Paige: Piper how do you feel? Are you tired?  
  
Piper: A little. We still have a lot to talk about.  
  
Phoebe: Piper we can talk after you get up. You need to take a nap. Paige can tell me what all happened at the doctor then when you get up you can answer some questions.  
  
Piper: I should be the one to tell you Phoebe not Paige.  
  
Paige: And if you where not so tired you could tell her but at this rate it will take you a week. Piper you've had two seizures you need to at least go lay down.  
  
Piper: Ok. Ok. I get the point. Two against one. I'll go take a nap. Phoebe will you help me? Maybe we can talk a little bit before I go to sleep.  
  
Phoebe: Sure. Can you stand up? Or should Paige orb us to your room?  
  
Piper: No orbing please! I think I can stand.  
  
Phoebe helps Piper to stand up and they go upstairs. Paige walks behind them just in case she is needed. Piper lies down on the bed. Phoebe lies down next to Piper. Paige kneels down next to Piper and gives her a kiss on her forehead. Patting Piper on the leg as she gets up.  
  
Paige: You did good Piper. I'm very proud of you. Now don't be talking to much you need your sleep. Do you want some tea or something?  
  
Piper: No thanks I'm fine.  
  
Paige: Ok. Phoebe I'll meet you in the kitchen when you two are done.  
  
Phoebe: Ok. I wont be long.  
  
Piper: I forgot to clean up the kitchen. I'm sorry Paige.  
  
Paige: Piper I think I can handle the kitchen. You just get some rest. Yell if you need something Phoebe. Ok.  
  
Phoebe: I think we'll be alright but thanks.  
  
Paige leaves Pipers room and goes down to the kitchen. Phoebe and Piper start talking and soon Piper's eyes start to get heavy. Phoebe keeps rubbing Piper's back and talking to her. It doesn't take Piper long to go to sleep. Phoebe gets up slowly so she won't wake Piper and heads downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
Paige is sitting at the table looking sad when Phoebe comes in.  
  
Phoebe: Are you ok sweetie?  
  
Paige: Yes. I was just thinking about someone.  
  
Phoebe: Who are you thinking about?  
  
Paige: An old friend of mine. She had seizures to.  
  
Phoebe: Had? I thought once you got it you had it forever?  
  
Paige: You do. (Not wanting to scare Phoebe she quickly drops the subject.) so what kind of questions have you got about Piper.  
  
Phoebe: Oh no you don't! Please tell me what happened to your friend. Cause now I'm scared.  
  
Paige: This is why I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want to scare you. Besides that would be getting ahead of what we are suppose to be talking about. Phoebe: Fine. But I hope you are up to a lot of questions. I've thought up quite a few.  
  
Paige: Well lets get started.  
  
Phoebe: First I would like to know what the doctor said about her. After that we can start on my questions. Sound good to you?  
  
Paige: Sounds good to me. Is Piper sleeping or just resting?  
  
Phoebe: She's sleeping. I rubbed her back so she would fall asleep faster. She didn't tell me much. Just that she was sorry she hadn't told me when she found out. But I can't blame her. It's a lot to deal with. Pipers going to be ok right?  
  
Paige: I won't lie to you and we will need to make some changes. But before we get to that I'll tell you what the doctor said. I called him yesterday and set up an appointment for all of us next week.  
  
Phoebe: Why all of us?  
  
Paige: Like I said we will need to change some things around here and that's what the meeting is for.  
  
Paige pauses and lets that sink into Phoebe's head. Phoebe then looks at Paige and gives her a come on keep going look.  
  
Paige: Ok. The doctor said that Piper's seizures are caused by head trauma. The thing is we don't know what part of the brain is affected yet. That's what the tests were for. She had a Cat scan and EEG done. The EEG will tell them what part of the brain is not getting the right connection. And the Cat scan tells them how big of an area they are dealing with.  
  
  
  
Phoebe: Head trauma!?! Then why don't we all have it? We've all been thrown into walls and everything else. Why Piper?  
  
Paige: Phoebe the doctor said the head trauma was most likely to have happened at a younger age. I asked Piper about it and she couldn't remember anything like that happening. Can you?  
  
Phoebe turned pale as the words head trauma. And young age started swimming in her head. She then thought 'This is all my fault'. The tears started flowing and Phoebe ran out the back door with Paige right on her heals.  
  
Paige: Phoebe stop please! What is it. Tell me!  
  
Phoebe didn't stop running until she reached the big oak tree in the back yard. She started staring at it and then she started kicking it hard. Yelling 'F**king tree. It's my fault! All my fault!' Still kicking at the tree she then punched it and the tree split in two. Paige gasped and watched her sister take out all her anger on the tree. Finally Phoebe stopped and flopped down on the ground crying hard. Paige's heart broke at the sight. Paige then summoned all her courage as she walked to Phoebe. Bending down not wanting to set her off again she rubbed Phoebe on the shoulder.  
  
Paige: Are you better now? If not I could orb you to a forest and you can make some more fire wood. Not that we need it or anything. We do live in California you know.  
  
Phoebe looked up and tried to crack a smile but it didn't work to well. She then grabbed Paige by the arm and hugged her. Paige rocked back and forth with Phoebe in her lap.  
  
Phoebe: It's all my fault. I did this to Piper. It's all my fault!  
  
Paige: What are you talking about. How can this be your fault?  
  
  
  
Phoebe: When Piper was 13 she fell out of this tree. It was my fault she fell. If I had just done what she said and not run off she wouldn't have even been in the tree.  
  
Paige: I don't get it.  
  
Phoebe: Grams was out with the girls, Prue was at a study group and Piper was left with me. She told me to go take a bath but I wanted to finish watching TV. After arguing for a while she started to chase me outside. I climbed up the tree and she climbed after me. I knew Piper would only climb so high so when I saw her right behind me I yelled ' Piper look how high off the ground you are!' She looked down and then looked up at me. She then got real pale and started to let go of the branch she was holding. She fell and hit right on her head. I climbed down the tree as fast as I could. She wouldn't move and her eyes were closed. I just sat there and waited for her to wake up. I kept telling her to wake up but it was at least 30 minutes before she started to move around. Finally she opened her eyes and we went back in the house and I took my bath while Piper laid down on my bed. When I got back to my room she was sleeping so I let her sleep. I never told anyone and as far as Piper knew she hit the ground and we went inside. She knew she hit her head but she didn't know she lost consciousness. I didn't know it would lead to this. It's all my fault.  
  
Phoebe cried uncontrollably for a while. Paige sat there with Phoebe in her arms rocking her and wondering what to do.  
  
Paige: Lets go in the house and clean you up ok. We can finish our talk before Piper wakes up.  
  
The two of them get up and go in the house. Phoebe has calmed down some but is still crying. She goes to the sink and washes her face. Then sits down by Paige. Paige gives her a worried look with one tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
Phoebe: What now.  
  
Paige: It's just that this is exactly how my friend got it only she fell off a cliff and fell into the water. Bad memories I guess. Phoebe: Maybe your friend getting hurt was to prepare you for this. Cause if you where not here I wouldn't know what to do.  
  
Paige: Maybe? Do you have any more questions?  
  
Phoebe: No. I think we need to be with Piper. Lets go check on her.  
  
Paige: Ok. I could use a little nap myself. Hey Phoebe does your hand hurt or your foot?  
  
Phoebe: No. Not really. Why?  
  
Paige: It hurt me just watching you. I think we need to tell the doctor about Piper's fall. But not in front of Piper. Stress is not a good thing for her right now.  
  
Phoebe: Ok.  
  
They walk to Piper's room and slowly open the door. They each take a side and lay down with Piper in the middle.  
  
Phoebe: (Snickering quietly) Look she's the middle sister again.  
  
Paige smiled and thought ' I wish Leo was here instead of on assignment. Piper needs him really bad. The next two months are going to be near imposable without him.'  
  
ONE WEEK LATER:  
  
Phoebe was in her room getting ready to go to the doctor with her sisters. She thought about what she told Paige about the tree. She then wondered what the doctor would say. Finally she put her hands up in defeat and went downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Paige and Piper were already in the kitchen having lunch, Piper got up and went over to the counter grabbing her medicine. She then popped 3 pills into her mouth and sat back down. Paige watched her the whole time. Then she gave Piper a look.  
  
Paige: You know those would work better if you took them when you are suppose to.  
  
Piper: Lay off Paige! I'm stressed enough the way it is. I'm behind in the clubs paperwork. Two deliveries didn't come in. one of my bartenders quit. Not to mention this doctors appointment we all have to go to. So I missed a dose sue me.  
  
Paige: Calm down Piper you're just going to have a seizure. I'm sorry I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped at the club or the paperwork. I can't help if you don't tell me these things.  
  
Phoebe: I can help at the club too Piper. But Paige is right you do need to calm down.  
  
Piper starts to cry. Paige and Phoebe walk over to her and hold her. They take her over to the couch and sit down. Piper starts to calm down and stops crying.  
  
Phoebe: Are you better now that you got that off your chest?  
  
Piper: I do feel better.  
  
Paige: Good. I am sorry Piper. I just don't want you to get sick is all. I love you.  
  
Phoebe: We love you. And Paige is right. You do need to start taking better care of yourself.  
  
Piper: I know. It's just stress will always be a part of my life whether I want it to be or not. It's the business I'm in. Both of them. Paige: So what are you saying Piper?  
  
Piper: I'm saying that maybe I should pass the club off to someone else.  
  
Phoebe: You mean sell the club?  
  
Piper: No I mean maybe I should pass the reins over to someone else.  
  
Paige: Who? Phoebe?  
  
Piper: Can we finish this later. I know I brought it up but we need to get going or we'll be late.  
  
Phoebe: We do need to get going. How about pizza tonight? We can talk about everything then.  
  
Piper & Paige: Sounds good.  
  
They all got into Pipers jeep and headed for the doctor. The jeep was very quiet. Not one word was said. In 45 minutes they were in the doctors office waiting for him. Again the girls just sat in silence. No one wanted to say anything in hopes that Piper would get out of here without having a seizure. Phoebe was thinking about what Piper had said about the club. She didn't want to take it over. She loved her job at the paper and she was good at it. At the same time Paige was thinking about the club and what could be done about it. Mulling over some ideas in her head she came to the conclusion that she didn't know what to do about it. She loved her job but then again after 3 years of being an assistant social worker she still had not made it to social worker. Her constant absence would always be the reason for it. Just then the doctor came in with a file in one hand and CAT scan x-rays in the other.  
  
Dr. Griffin: Well this is a good thing Piper. I'm glad to see your sisters are here with you. Should we get down to business or do you have some questions for me first?  
  
Piper: I think we can just start with business.  
  
Dr. Griffin: Ok. This shouldn't take long.  
  
The doctor gets up and puts the x-rays up to the light board. Then he grabs the file and motioned for the girls to come over to the x-rays.  
  
Dr. Griffin: Ok. Do you see this mass right here? This is the problem area. Now what that means is when Piper has a seizure it can affect anything from motor skills, talking, and walking and hand eye coordination. Now with this in mind I do need to stress that your seizures are not as bad as most. What you have is partial seizures or petit mal. You also have simple complex seizures. The differences in the two are that the simple complexes are the ones that cause you to shake and have trouble breathing. The partial seizures are the ones where you stair off into space. But you can have both at the same time also. So are there any questions so far?  
  
The girls all look at each other not saying a word. Piper finally breaks the silence.  
  
Piper: When I was getting the EEG done the nurse asked me if I had auras. What did she mean by that?  
  
Dr.: Auras are like a warning. They can be anything from a smell to a taste to seeing colors around people and objects. They can show up as soon as the seizure starts to a two-minute warning before it starts. People have different auras and some people have more than one. Now that you know about them try to find out what yours is.  
  
Piper: Well I do get a funny taste in my mouth but sometimes that's after. Most the time it's after.  
  
Paige: You were complaining about your eyes the other day when you had one. Was it this color around things he was talking about?  
  
Piper: It might have been.  
  
Dr.: It could be Piper. Now I need some blood work on you so while you are down at the lab I'm going to have a chat with your sister's ok?  
  
Piper: Ok. Don't tell him everything about me. Just the good stuff.  
  
Phoebe and Paige both start laughing as Piper walks out the door.  
  
Dr.: Ok so what did you two want to tell me?  
  
Paige: We think we know how this happened. And why Piper can't remember.  
  
Dr.: Well this could help out a lot. So what happened?  
  
Phoebe: Piper fell out of a tree when she was 13 years old. She was. she was.  
  
Phoebe started crying and couldn't finish the story. Paige took over at that point while hugging Phoebe and rubbing her back.  
  
Paige: Piper was about 20 feet in the air when she fell. She hit headfirst and was unconscious for about 30 minutes. Phoebe saw it and tried to wake Piper up but she couldn't. When Piper did wake up she had no idea how long she was unconscious. Phoebe never told her and I found out a week ago. We didn't want to tell Piper until you said it was ok. We know that stress plays a big roll in her seizures.  
  
Dr.: Well not telling her could be worse so I would suggest telling her as soon as you can. She might have problems but she will be fine. This explains a lot about her test results.  
  
Paige: What do you mean? Is it worse than you thought?  
  
Dr.: No not worse. It means that Piper has different options now. Better ones if truth be told. Before this the option for surgery was slim to none. But now that I know that it was from a fall and not anything else she now has the chance to get a venous nerve stimulator or VNS.  
  
Paige: A friend of mine was turned down for one of those I think. Is that the pacemaker like thing with the magnet?  
  
Dr.: Yes it is. May I ask why she was turned down?  
  
Paige: She was under water to long and had too much brain damage. They didn't think she could learn to use it.  
  
Dr.: If I may ask how bad was the brain damage?  
  
Paige: She went from a straight 'A' student to not knowing how to tie her shoes.  
  
Phoebe was staring at Paige. This was the first time she had heard about this friend. Phoebe now knew how Paige knew what to do when Piper had a seizure. She then started rubbing Paige's back.  
  
Phoebe: Why didn't you tell us about this before? I thought you knew what to do because of your training as a social worker.  
  
Paige: Well I do. We get recertified every year. But I knew what to do long before that.  
  
Piper knocks on the door and asks if she can come in. The doctor lets Piper back in the office. Looking at the girls he decides to let them have the office for a little while.  
  
Dr.: I have some other patients to look at but I would like for you all to stay here and talk about what I just told Paige and Phoebe. I should have your blood tests back by then Piper.  
  
The doctor starts to head out the door and then turns around and looks at Phoebe.  
  
Dr.: Tell her everything Phoebe. She will be safe here I promise you.  
  
Phoebe slowly nods her head and tears start to fall down her cheek once again. The doctor leaves and Piper sits down in front of Phoebe and takes her hand.  
  
Piper: Now who has the secret? Phoebe you can tell me it's ok.  
  
Phoebe: No it's not ok. Piper I did this to you. It's my fault you have seizures.  
  
Phoebe starts crying as hard as she did when she told Paige. Piper hugs her sister and they slowly rock back and forth.  
  
Piper: I don't know why you think you did this to me. But I assure you this is not your fault. Paige what's going on?  
  
Paige: Piper do you remember falling out of the big oak tree when you where about 13 years old? The one in the back yard.  
  
Piper: Yeah. What does that have to do with all this? I never lost consciousness.  
  
Paige: Yes you did. Phoebe tried to wake you up but she couldn't. You were unconscious for a half hour. She never told you or Grams or anyone. She didn't want to get into trouble with Grams or Prue. Piper she didn't know any better and you seemed to be ok.  
  
Piper just stared at Paige as she told the story. Not knowing what to say to Phoebe, Piper just sat there not doing anything. Paige started to get worried about Piper. She turned to Phoebe to see how she was doing. Phoebe was still crying with her head in her hands. Piper sighed and fidgeted in her seat. Piper then got up and hovered over Phoebe. Phoebe put her arms up waiting for Piper to hit her. Piper then put her hands on Phoebe's arms and lowered them. She then hugged Phoebe and started to cry with her. Piper: This isn't your fault. Like Paige said you were young and didn't know any better. I could have said something to Grams and Prue myself and didn't. I didn't know either.  
  
Phoebe: I'm so sorry Piper. I didn't know. You must hate me.  
  
Piper: No Phoebe I love you and nothing will ever change that. Please stop blaming yourself for this. Stop crying. It's in the past.  
  
Paige: The doctor told us that you have more options now. There is a surgery they can do to help. It won't take away the seizures but it can stop a lot of them.  
  
Piper: What surgery?  
  
Phoebe: It's like a pacemaker for your brain. It's called a VNS.  
  
Piper: What's that?  
  
Paige: Venous Nerve Stimulator. It kind of gives this nerve a shock causing the seizure to stop.  
  
How does it shock the nerve?  
  
Paige: With a magnet. The doctor didn't give us all the details about it yet. I think he was waiting for you to get back.  
  
Just then the doctor came back in. He sat down and noticed that all of them had been crying.  
  
Dr.: Well I have some good news and some bad news Piper. Which do you want first?  
  
Piper: Give me the bad news first. Then we can end this meeting on a good note.  
  
Dr.: Ok. The bad news is your Dilantin level is off. But I'm not going to up the dose. Instead I'm going to put you on another drug called Topamax. When these drugs are taken together they prove quite effective. Now for the really bad news.  
  
Piper: You didn't say anything about really bad news! Now what.  
  
Dr.: It's ok calm down. It's just that the side effects are kind of bad. But some people don't even see any. I just need to warn you about some things is all. Ok?  
  
Piper: Ok. What are the side effects?  
  
Dr.: The ones you need to watch for are a rash, vision problems, weight loss, and sever mood swings. The last two your sisters will notice before you will. Any questions?  
  
Everybody looked at each other waiting for the first question but nothing was said.  
  
Dr.: Before I give you the good news I need to give you this. (Hands Piper a book) This is a list of don'ts and nos. It should be helpful to you and your sisters. The last bad news is the one nobody likes. Piper I'm sorry but I have to call and take your drivers license away. It's the law. Again I'm sorry.  
  
Pipers jaw drops at this last comment. She then sits there with a mad expression on her face. She folds her arms and looks at the floor.  
  
Dr.: I'm sorry Piper but it is the law. And in this state if you are caught driving and they know you have seizures it's considered attempted manslaughter.  
  
Piper looks up at the doctor. Thinking about this. Piper: Are you going to get to the good news soon? I think I need some.  
  
Dr.: Ok here it is. Did your sisters tell you about the VNS?  
  
Piper: Yes. Why?  
  
Dr.: You are a perfect subject for it. About a year after having the surgery we can talk about getting your license back. (Pause) So what do you say should I set up the pre-op test for the surgery or do you want to think about it?  
  
Piper: Set it up doc. If you saw how my sisters drove you would understand.  
  
Phoebe and Paige although quiet up till this moment busted out laughing. The doctor laughs along then lets the girls leave. But not before telling Piper he would be calling to let her know about the date of the testing.  
  
The girls walk into the house and flop on the couch. They stay like that for a while. Then Phoebe gets up and heads for the phone.  
  
Phoebe: So what do you guys want on the pizza? I think pepperoni, mushrooms and extra cheese sounds good.  
  
Piper: Don't forget the pineapple.  
  
Paige: And cheese bread!  
  
Phoebe orders the pizza and then joins her sisters on the couch. She looks over at Piper thinking about how she wishes she were as strong as her. Piper sees the sad look on Phoebe's face.  
  
Piper: What's wrong Pheebs?  
  
  
  
Phoebe: I just can't believe how strong you are about all of this. Prue would be proud of you and so am i.  
  
Paige: I'm very proud of you to Piper.  
  
White lights appear in front of Piper. Slowly a human form takes shape.  
  
Prue: I am proud of you Piper. And Phoebe I don't want you to blame yourself any more got it.  
  
Piper and Phoebe stared at Prue thinking it was a dream. Paige thought 'Finally I get to meet Prue!'  
  
Piper grabbed Prue and didn't want to let go. Phoebe joined in and the three of them started crying happy tears. Paige just watched them in awe.  
  
Prue: Paige get over here and join us you are my sister too you know.  
  
Paige runs over and tackles all of them. They all start laughing and crying at the same time. Paige gets up and pulls the others to their feet. Piper and Phoebe sit on the couch with Prue in the middle. Paige sits in the chair facing them.  
  
Piper: So sis. How did you convince the elders to let you come down here?  
  
Prue: Believe it or not it was their idea. And I get to stay until you are back on your feet after the surgery. Isn't that great!  
  
Piper: I love the idea!  
  
Phoebe: Me too!  
  
Paige: Me three!  
  
They all laugh and start talking about old times. A little while later Paige notices Piper staring off. Getting concerned she looks to see if anyone else noticed. Phoebe and Prue are still talking when Paige gets their attention.  
  
Paige: Guys we lost Piper.  
  
Piper starts shaking and breathing funny. Paige runs to her and rolls her to her side. Piper starts to breathe a little better but not much. Phoebe grabs her chest and starts screaming. Prue turns to Phoebe noticing something is wrong with her.  
  
Paige: What's wrong with Phoebe!?!  
  
Prue: You need to get Piper out of this seizure! She's going to kill Phoebe! She's using her power on her.  
  
Prue's hands start to glow as she puts them over Phoebe's heart. She tries to keep Phoebe alive while Piper is blowing up her heart. Paige understanding what Prue meant tried to help Piper.  
  
Paige: Piper wake up. You need to stop this. Piper you're going to kill Phoebe if you don't stop.  
  
Piper stops and goes right to sleep snoring heavily. Prue heals Phoebe slowly. Paige looks at the seen trying to figure out what went wrong.  
  
Paige: Prue is Phoebe alright?  
  
Prue: She will be she needs to rest for a while.  
  
Phoebe: I'm ok. How is Piper?  
  
Paige: I don't know. She has never done this before. Are you sure you're alright Phoebe?  
  
Phoebe: I'll be fine. I'm just worried about Piper.  
  
Prue: This is the other reason I am here. The elders think that we should bind Piper's powers for a while. They thought this might happen.  
  
Piper slowly opens her eyes and moans. She puts her hand up to her head and starts to cry.  
  
Paige: It's ok Piper. You're ok now it's all over.  
  
Just then there is a knock on the door.  
  
Phoebe: The pizza is here, I'll go get it.  
  
Phoebe pays for the pizza and returns to the living room with it. She sets it on the coffee table and walks over to Piper.  
  
Phoebe: Hey sweetie how are you. Feeling drained? I do.  
  
Piper: It hurts so bad Phoebe. Make it go away please. Make it go away.  
  
Phoebe: Shh. It's ok Piper just relax and calm down. Close your eyes and calm down.  
  
Piper: Is Prue really here?  
  
Prue: I'm right here sweetie. I'm not going anywhere.  
  
Paige is rubbing Piper's head trying to get her to calm down while Phoebe and Prue talk to her trying to do the same.  
  
Piper: I want to go lay down.  
  
Prue: You are laying down sweetie.  
  
Piper: No in my bed.  
  
Phoebe: Can you walk Piper?  
  
Piper: No. Paige can you orb me please?  
  
Paige: Not a problem. Just let me know when you are ready.  
  
Prue: Do you want some aspirin or something?  
  
Piper: No. I would like some tea though.  
  
Phoebe: Paige you and Prue orb her to her room and I will get the tea.  
  
Paige: Are you ready Piper? I promise I will go slow.  
  
Piper: Yes I'm ready.  
  
Paige and Prue orb up to Piper's room. Paige has Piper in her arms. She carefully puts Piper on the bed. She then starts to rub Pipers back. Prue rubs Piper's head in an attempt to get rid of her headache. Phoebe opens the door to Piper's room and hands the tea to Piper but Piper's hand starts to drop the tea. Phoebe catches the tea and then puts it to Piper's lips.  
  
Phoebe: Here sweetie let me help you.  
  
Prue sits behind Piper and Piper leans against her. Paige moves to the end of the bed and watches here sisters. Piper finishes the tea and snuggles down in bed. She then raises her hands.  
  
Piper: Look at this! I can't stop them from shaking! Paige what do I do!  
  
Paige: Its ok Piper relax. It will stop on its own. Just relax sweetie.  
  
Prue: Piper she's right calm down. Close your eyes and try to sleep.  
  
Piper: I'm so sorry Phoebe. I didn't mean to use my power on you. Are you really ok?  
  
Phoebe: I'm fine sweetie. You need to calm down. This isn't good for you. Don't worry about me.  
  
Paige: To much excitement huh Piper.  
  
Piper: Yeah I guess so. But if I can't handle Prue coming back how am I suppose to handle a demon. What are we going to do? I can't fight like this.  
  
Prue: That's the other reason for me coming back. The elders think it would be best if we bind your powers for a while. Just until you get use to all this and the meds start doing their job.  
  
Piper: After what happened today it's fine with me. You'll be here right Prue?  
  
Prue: I'm not going anywhere.  
  
Phoebe: I'm glad you said that Piper. There was a binding potion in your tea. Sorry I just thought it would be a good idea anyway. After all my heart was almost blown up.  
  
Piper: I understand Phoebe. Now if you guys could leave me alone I think I'm going to try and sleep.  
  
Paige: Do you want someone to stay with you?  
  
Piper: No thanks. But Paige you could give me my meds when its time.  
  
Paige: Ok. I'll see you in 4 hours.  
  
The girls all leave Piper's room and go into the kitchen. Phoebe brings the pizza from the living room. They all take a slice but just pick at it not saying anything. Paige looks over at Prue thinking how grateful she was to the elders. She thought she would never meet Prue and yet here she was. Paige then thought about why Prue was here and the smile she had on her face turned into a frown.  
  
Prue: What is it Paige? Why the frown?  
  
Paige looked up at Prue.  
  
Paige: I never thought I would meet you and now when I do look at the circumstances. I don't know if I can do this again. It was to hard the first time.  
  
Phoebe: Do what again. What are you talking about?  
  
Prue: I think I know.  
  
Prue walks over to Paige and holds her. Paige collapses into Prue's arms. Phoebe looks at the seen trying to figure out what's going on. Then it hits her.  
  
Phoebe: Is this about your friend the one that had seizures?  
  
Paige: Yea.  
  
Paige starts to cry uncontrollably. Phoebe gets up and joins the hug. Prue looks up at the ceiling like she was being called. Phoebe looked at Prue with a worried look on her face.  
  
Phoebe: What!?! Is it Piper?  
  
Prue: Yes she is crying.  
  
Paige: I'll go.  
  
Paige wipes away the tears and orbs upstairs. She then lightly taps on Piper's bedroom door. With no answer she goes in to check on Piper. Piper is sitting up with her head in her hands crying. Paige goes over to the bed and sits down next to Piper touching her shoulder.  
  
Paige: Hey sweetie what's going on? Why are you crying?  
  
Piper looks up and throws her arms around Paige's neck.  
  
Piper: I can't do this. I need to talk about the club.  
  
Paige: Ok I'll go get Phoebe and Prue and we can talk.  
  
Piper: No I don't need them to talk about the club. I want you to take it over. I can still work their but not as much as I do now.  
  
Paige just stared at Piper not believing what she heard. She then thought about her own job and how she was growing tired of making excuses for leaving all the time. Paige loved working where she was but she knew she would be fired soon because of all the time off.  
  
Piper: Well what do you think Paige?  
  
Paige: I think I like the idea but we should ask Phoebe first. After all it is her club to. Piper: You're right. We should so lets go ask.  
  
Paige: Ok hold on.  
  
They orb down to the kitchen where Prue and Phoebe are finishing up the dishes. Phoebe turns around with a surprised look on her face. She then looked over at Prue who had the same look on her face.  
  
Prue: What are you doing down here Piper you're suppose to be sleeping?  
  
Piper: I can't sleep I need to talk to Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: I could have gone to your room Piper you need to rest.  
  
Piper: I know but this is important it's about the club.  
  
Phoebe: What about the club?  
  
Piper: I know you love your job at the paper and you don't want to run the club. (Pause) So I asked Paige to do it.  
  
Phoebe: Paige what do you think? Can you handle the club? I mean you are a recovering alcoholic.  
  
Paige: I think I can do it. It's been forever since I had a drink and I don't even get the urge to anymore.  
  
Phoebe: What do you think Prue?  
  
Prue: I think it's a good idea. At least you guys wont have to sell the club and it will still be a sister running it.  
  
Piper: That's what I thought. Plus this way I can take it back when I'm ready. So when do you want to start Paige.  
  
Paige: Well I need to give two weeks notice at South Bay but I can start training tomorrow. How does that sound.  
  
Piper: Like I can sleep now.  
  
The girls all laugh. Piper walks into the living room and lies down on the couch. Paige walks into the living room just as Piper is lying down.  
  
Paige: Thanks Piper for believing I can do this. It really means a lot.  
  
Piper: I always thought you would be good at running the club. Now go and get to know your other sister.  
  
Paige bends down and gives Piper a hug and kisses her on the forehead.  
  
Paige: I'll be right back with your meds then you can go to sleep.  
  
Piper nods her head and Paige leaves to get the pills. She comes back and Piper takes them.  
  
Paige: I'll make sure we stay quiet.  
  
Piper: Thanks.  
  
Paige goes back to the kitchen and sits down next to Prue. Prue looks over to her and smiles.  
  
Prue: Hey how is she doing?  
  
Paige: She is trying to go to sleep. I told her I would make sure we would keep it down. Prue: Paige I'm really glad you are here. I've been watching you from up there and I have to say you are doing a great job at being a witch. Also you are a great sister. I'm glad I finally got to meet you.  
  
Paige: Coming from you that means a lot. Thank you.  
  
Phoebe: I knew you two would get along. See Paige you are a Halliwell last name or not.  
  
Paige gives a big smile to both her sisters. She thinks to herself ' It finally happened! They accept me as a sister!'  
  
Prue: I'm going to check on Piper.  
  
Prue walks into the living room and kneels on the floor next to Piper. She then begins to cry. Thinking that Piper is in for a rough road she can't quit crying. Piper stirs on the couch and then grabbed Prue's hand. She sits up on the couch and starts playing with Prue's hair.  
  
Piper: What's wrong sis?  
  
Prue: I just can't stand the idea of you being sick like this. I'm sorry I woke you up. You need to rest. I'll go back in the kitchen.  
  
Piper: You do that and while you're in there get the other two and come back in here. We all have some talking to do or I have some talking and you guys need to listen rather.  
  
Prue goes into the kitchen and tells the others that Piper wants to talk. They all go into the living room and settle in. All eyes are on Piper.  
  
Piper: Ok first off I am not glass and I will not break. You guys don't need to tip toe around me. This pore Piper act is going to stop and it's going to stop right now. Ok.  
  
Paige, Phoebe and Prue all look at Piper and shake their heads yes. None can believe what Piper is saying. They didn't think they were treating her like glass.  
  
Paige: Piper are you ok? I don't think we were treating you like glass.  
  
Piper: Well that's how it feels. Always telling me to take it easy or calm down or you need to rest. I can't take it anymore! Can I not have feelings? It's ok for me to get upset. I just have to watch how upset I get is all. That's all I wanted to say.  
  
Phoebe: I think we just saw a mood swing.  
  
Piper: You haven't even begun to see mood swings! Is that what you think this is Phoebe a side effect! Well sorry to disappoint you but I have felt like this long before the med change!  
  
Prue: Piper stop it! That's enough! You don't have to talk to us like we are criminals! We are just trying to help you deal with all of this! God Piper what's gotten in to you? We are still your sisters ya know.  
  
Paige: Hey! Can we all calm down here? Piper we are not the enemy. And believe it or not we tell you that stuff because we love you and don't want you to get hurt. Now can we start over here or should we start round two?  
  
Piper: I'm sorry. I just hate the way these meds make me feel.  
  
Piper hangs her head and starts to cry.  
  
Piper: I wish there was some way you guys could feel this to. Maybe then you would understand.  
  
Phoebe: Does it feel like you have so many emotions that you are going to burst but at the same time you can't feel anything? Piper: Yes! That's it Phoebe. How did you know?  
  
Phoebe: That's how I feel when I get a premonition.  
  
Prue: I remember that feeling from when we switched powers Phoebe. I remember thinking how does she handle this day in and day out. Piper this is how you feel all the time?  
  
Piper: Yes. But I don't know if this is normal or just because I'm a witch or what.  
  
Paige: It's normal. I have heard a lot of people say the same thing. But Piper it's better than having seizures all day long. Isn't it?  
  
Piper: I don't know Paige. I kind of like feeling something.  
  
Paige: I didn't want to bring this up but do you think this has anything to do with Leo being gone?  
  
Prue: Where is that angel of yours anyway. I haven't seen him yet.  
  
Phoebe: Not a good subject Prue. Leo is gone for 2 months training another whitlighter. He can't hear us either. Believe me I have tried to get him here ever since this all started.  
  
Prue: Well this is typical elder style isn't it. Excuse me I'll be back in a minute.  
  
Prue orbs up to the elders to give them a piece of her mind.  
  
Piper: I hope they let her come back.  
  
  
  
Phoebe: Don't worry Piper Prue said she would be here for you and she will. Even if the elders say different. You know Prue when she sets her mind on something she does it.  
  
Paige: Besides Piper the elders know what's going on they would be crazy to try and stop her from coming back. I just hope she can convince them to let Leo come back too. He has no idea what's even going on. I know you miss him and need him to be here for you.  
  
Piper: I wish every night that I will wake up and find him next to me. I think if he where here I wouldn't be biting your heads off so much.  
  
Phoebe: It's ok sweetie we understand. We know this is hard for you and maybe we are stepping on your toes but it is only because we are worried about you and we love you.  
  
Paige: This is going to sound like an echo but we can't help if you don't tell us what's wrong. I think if you express your feelings when they happen instead of waiting like you use to it will help you feel better. Do you understand what I am trying to say?  
  
Piper: Yes. I think so.  
  
Piper raises her hands up to her head and starts to rub at her temples. The headache was back and getting worse by the minute. She then felt like she was going to throw up. The other two see this and wonder just what was going on.  
  
Paige: What is it Piper. You don't look so good.  
  
Piper: I think I'm going to be.  
  
Piper throws up and can't catch her breath. She then passes out on the couch. Paige runs to her and feels her forehead. Piper was burning up and still not breathing.  
  
Paige: Phoebe go get some cold water and some wash clothes! Piper can you hear me. (taping Piper on the cheek) Piper wake up.  
  
Phoebe comes back with a bowl of cold water and some wash clothes. Not knowing what was going on she called up to the ceiling for Prue.  
  
Phoebe: Prue get your butt back down here now! I'm not joking now!  
  
Paige: Phoebe calm down it's just a reaction from the meds. Go call her doctor and see if we should take her to the hospital.  
  
Phoebe leaves to call the doctor. Paige turns her attention back to Piper.  
  
Paige: Piper come on breathe. Piper wake up!  
  
Paige slaps Piper across the face and Piper gasps for air. Paige holds Piper's head to the side as she starts coughing. Paige gives a sigh of relief and starts to pound on Piper's back helping her to cough up what she needed to.  
  
Phoebe comes running back in the room to see Paige pounding on Piper's back and Piper coughing up some nasty looking green stuff.  
  
Phoebe: Paige what's going on! Is she ok?  
  
Paige: She aspirated on the. you know. I think we should take her to the hospital just to be on the safe side.  
  
Phoebe: The doctor said it didn't sound like a side effect. Then he asked if she ate anything before taking her meds. By the looks of the floor I would say she didn't.  
  
Paige: God Phoebe! How gross can you be!  
  
The girls then look over to Piper as she starts to groan from the couch.  
  
Paige: Hey sweetie are you ok?  
  
Piper: Water.  
  
Phoebe leaves the living room and goes into the kitchen to get some water for Piper. She is startled by a figure coming into view surrounded by blue and white lights. Finally Prue comes into focus.  
  
Prue: What is it!  
  
Phoebe: Piper started to throw up and she aspirated. She quit breathing and it took Paige a little bit to get her to breathe.  
  
Prue: How is she now?  
  
Phoebe: I don't know. She asked for some water and I came to get it and you showed up.  
  
Paige: Phoebe!!!  
  
Both Prue and Phoebe run into the living room to find Piper throwing up again. Paige is Looking at the floor her eyes wide open.  
  
Prue: What is it Paige!  
  
Paige: Come look at the floor! She's throwing up blood!  
  
Phoebe: Prue help her! Heal her do something!  
  
Prue runs to the couch and sees all the blood. She then puts her hands over Piper and they start to glow.  
  
Prue: It's ok guys she just ruptured her esophagus. I can heal it. Prue then gets a weird look on her face as she moves her hands down to Piper's stomach. The glowing stop but Prue keeps her hands where they are and looks up at Piper.  
  
Piper: No. No. Not now! Why now!  
  
Piper stares at Prue not knowing what is going on.  
  
Piper: Prue what is it?  
  
Prue: I don't. I don't think you are ready for what I am going to say. Please just rest for a minute while I go talk to Paige and Phoebe.  
  
Piper: My head hurts so bad Prue what's wrong with me.  
  
Prue: Just try and relax and I'll be back in a minute. Paige, Phoebe follow me please.  
  
The three of them go into the kitchen preparing themselves for the worst. Prue looks down at the floor not wanting to say what she found out. She looks up with tears in her eyes and Phoebe knows it must be bad if Prue is crying.  
  
Phoebe: What Prue! What did you feel!  
  
Prue: She was. She was pregnant.  
  
Prue breaks down and Phoebe holds her crying herself. Paige can't believe what Prue just said. Paige then joins the hug and starts to cry.  
  
Paige: You said was so shouldn't we take her to the hospital?  
  
Prue: No I healed that to. We need to tell her. I just don't know how. I don't know if I can do this.  
  
Phoebe: Are you sure she lost it?  
  
Prue: Yes.  
  
Paige: Well she will want to know what it was. Do you know?  
  
Prue starts crying harder. Thinking back to the sex of the baby.  
  
Phoebe: No! No Prue!  
  
Prue: Yes it was a girl.  
  
Paige: Oh God!  
  
Paige looks up at the ceiling.  
  
Paige: When will it be enough! Hasn't she been through enough already! Why did you have to take this to!  
  
Prue: They had nothing to do with this Paige. It was the meds that did this. I guess Piper didn't know. I can't see her doctor prescribing meds that would cause this.  
  
Phoebe: Prue how are we going to tell her? It will kill her to know this. We need to tell her doctor but how do we do that if we have no proof of it.  
  
Prue: Let me take care of that. Right now we just need to be there for her.  
  
Paige: Ok lets go tell her. The sooner we do the sooner we can get to the healing.  
  
They all walk back into the living room. Piper wakes up as soon as she hears footsteps coming her way. She sits up and Prue and Phoebe sit on each side of her. Paige sits on the coffee table looking at Piper and her other sisters. Piper could see that they had been crying.  
  
Piper: What is it? From the looks I'm getting I'd say I don't have long to live. Am I wrong?  
  
Prue: Well you are kind of right. It just isn't you.  
  
Phoebe and Paige each grab one of Piper's hands and give her a little reassuring smile. Piper furrows her brow looking from Paige to Phoebe. She then looks at Prue.  
  
Piper: Ok I'm ready.  
  
Prue: Piper.God this is so hard! (Pause) You where pregnant but you lost the baby. I'm so sorry to have to tell you.  
  
Piper just sat there staring past Paige.  
  
Paige: Piper are you ok sweetie?  
  
Piper: No! How can I be ok Paige I just lost a baby! How did this happen?  
  
Paige: I'm sorry Piper I didn't mean it like that. It was the meds. They aborted the baby. The blood is from your esophagus that ruptured from you throwing up. I'm so sorry.  
  
Prue: Piper I.  
  
Piper: Prue don't! I don't want anymore from you. Haven't you done enough! Why is it everyone wants to save me? Just let me go!  
  
Piper tries to get up but falls back down to the couch coughing again. It takes her quite a while to stop. When she does she can't catch her breath. She looks over at Prue then Phoebe then Paige. Piper: I'm sorry. I just. I don't know.  
  
Phoebe hands Piper a glass of water. She takes a big gulp and hands the glass back to Phoebe.  
  
Piper: I wish this headache would go away.  
  
Prue: Piper there is more I need to tell you.  
  
Piper: What?  
  
Prue: The baby. it was. it was a girl. I just thought you had the right to know.  
  
Piper turns here head and puts it in her hands. The girls all hold her as she starts to break down. Paige gets concerned when Piper abruptly stopped crying.  
  
Paige: Get off her!  
  
Phoebe and Prue stop holding Piper and look at Paige who is looking at Piper. Paige takes Piper's chin into her hands and gently lifts it up so they can all see Piper's face. Piper has here eyes closed and her lips are turning blue.  
  
Paige: Oh shit!!! Not again! Prue heal her!  
  
Prue holds her hands over Piper. Nothing happens.  
  
Prue: It's not working! Paige help me heal her!  
  
Paige holds Prue's hand and they try to heal Piper. Nothing happens.  
  
Paige: Shit!!! Not again. I can't take another one.  
  
Paige looks up to the ceiling and starts yelling. Paige: DID YOU HEAR ME!!! I CAN'T LIVE THROUGH THIS AGAIN I WONT DO IT. TAKE ME NOT PIPER!!! PLEASE!!!  
  
Lightning comes down into the house shocking Paige. She starts to glow and lift from the floor. Phoebe and Prue can't do anything but scream her name. Paige floats back down to the floor. The lightning stops and Paige is staring at Piper. She put her hands above Piper and they glow white. Piper gasps for air. Paige falls to the floor breathing heavily. Phoebe and Prue run to the two girls. Grabbing Paige Phoebe helps her on the couch. Paige leans against Phoebe panting. Prue goes over to Piper and checks on her. Piper looks at Prue.  
  
Piper: What happened? Where is Paige?  
  
Phoebe: She's right here Piper. Are you ok?  
  
Piper: I'm ok. How is Paige?  
  
Prue: Let me check her Phoebe.  
  
Prue switches seats with Phoebe and puts her hands above Paige. She then starts to smile. Paige looks at her and smiles back.  
  
Prue: I'm glad you are on our side kiddo.  
  
Paige: Thanks. sis. Is Piper ok?  
  
Piper: I'm fine. How are you? And what just happened?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah Paige nice light show. What just happened?  
  
Paige: Prue. you tell.them. I need to. catch my. breath.  
  
Prue: Well let's just say she can save people. Call it a new power if you will. Basically she knows how to heal. But she tweaked it a bit. Thank her Piper she just saved your baby. You are still pregnant.  
  
Piper: What! How. I don't understand.  
  
Prue: She brought the baby back to you and healed it. I don't think we have to worry about the meds affecting the baby anymore. She took care of that to.  
  
Phoebe: How did she do that?  
  
Just then Piper screams and doubles over in pain. She starts breathing heavily and sits back, her stomach starts to grow and Piper gets scared.  
  
Piper: What's happening!  
  
Prue: It's ok Piper the baby is growing. Paige just sped up the growth of the baby. It can't be harmed by the meds if it's in its second trimester.  
  
Phoebe: Does this mean the baby will be ok?  
  
Paige: More than ok. Piper now has only 4 months to go. Phoebe you need to get to shopping.  
  
The girls all laugh. Piper goes over to Paige and gives her a big hug.  
  
Piper: Thank you so much Paige. I think I can safely say that you are my living guardian angel. How can I ever thank you for what you have done for Leo and me?  
  
Paige: Spoil her rotten.  
  
Phoebe: Hey Paige can you take the seizures away?  
  
Paige: No. Sorry Piper but you will have to live with them. That and no powers for a while. The babies' powers have also been bound. That way we wont have any trouble.  
  
Piper: Wait a minute. You said babies. I'm having twins?  
  
Paige: You told me you always wanted a boy and a girl. I thought it would be better if you had them both now.  
  
Piper: I'm having twins? I'm having twins! Oh God! I can't wait to tell Leo.  
  
Prue: I talked to the elders. They have agreed to let him come home sooner but they wouldn't tell me when.  
  
Piper: I can't wait to see him!  
  
Paige: I don't know about the rest of you but I could sleep for days. I think I'll go to bed.  
  
Prue: I think we should all get some sleep.  
  
The girls head upstairs and say their goodnights going to separate rooms. All thinking how wonderful it will be to finally have the pitter-patter of small feet in the house soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End. Or Is It? 


End file.
